Moonlit Eyes
by Deathangel Katsumi
Summary: A cute fluffy oneshot with only a slight bit of Smut for the rating of the first Three Wolves maountain fanfiction story to be posted on finally Kaya is worried about Jiro's unusual habit one night, then Jiro soon gets flustered about the problem...


Moonlit Eyes

The mountains in the night were peaceful and undisturbed and as the small café that stayed up there, where none other than Kaya Susugi lived and ran the café in the day for customers to drop by who were by the mountains. Of course by night, Kaya had a personal duty to take care of the cemetery, where as it should, lay undisturbed.

As his life went by, of course two odd looking werewolves had found refuge in his café home, and had gotten to know Jiro and Tarou, unfazed that they were actually werewolves. Of course he had gotten to know a lot of odd looking beings, like ghosts and vampires, and it always made him wonder sarcastically what he had gotten his life into. Jiro and Kaya had now gotten a special connection, one with such an emotion called love even. Well Jiro always wanted to express his love to Kaya in all and any way possible, but that's what happens when your lover is a devoted wolf, its only nature to them that they would have a 'mate for life' as Kaya liked to think, it made him feel that Jiro wasn't going anywhere. He had also gotten to like Jiro a lot more than when he first met him and things began to get… well, hot, and started to shower him with affections and quick kisses when he could whilst managing the café by day when Jiro was doing kitchen jobs. It was more so he was used to him more, and they had come far than to when the whole family drama happened and horrific crime scenes in the graveyards, the amount of times they had helped each other when one was in danger. Then there was Tarou, who still had his 'annoying' girlfriend as Jiro liked to put it, and he enjoyed every bit of company and attention Kaya would give him like a pampered and respected dog, but we both know he was a little far from the dog side to more vicious wolf, when he wanted to be, and Kaya still called him Taro.

The moon looked over the small valleys around the mountains to wards the large log cabin house and café, it housed the three of them and Kaya was now after everything that had happened was more them welcome to let them live with him, of course Jiro had the priority because he was his new found adoration that sparked once his dull life, and for once without being so sarcastic, he loved it. That night he layed in bed, Jiro shared with him now, and he was snuggled to his side, except turn the opposite way to where Kaya was always the dominant one when who held who in bed, of course Kaya was always the dominant one…

He was facing the ceiling; he was deep in thought, especially thinking to how this strange young guy next to him had won over his heart in so many ways. He knew Tarou was sleeping soundly on the floor next to his Jiro's side of the bed, awake in case, but asleep none the less. The large grey wolf stirred to curl up then sighed into sleep. Kaya sighed as well, but even so if he didn't notice it before Jiro always faced him when he slept, and this night to him seemed a bit odd, especially since winter was coming. Kaya was getting more surprised with the new feelings he held for him, noticing little things like this made him feel like a love sick fool, but reminded himself that he had the same effect on Jiro.

Of course as Kaya was stuck with the thoughts of Jiro's odd sleeping behaviour tonight, he was right when he was to think something was wrong with him, little did he know, Jiro was wide awake facing away from him that night, with a sad expression on his face, he looked exhausted and most of all he looked a little alone to the fact of his problem, and a bit distressed he was.

Jiro finally shifted when his thoughts soon began to drive him nuts. Kaya noticed and finally got the urge to move and see if he was really awake, first he sat up, and sighed a second time, his normal expression finding his face, as he pinched his eyebrows.

"If you don't tell me what's wrong, I'm going to get the feeling you want me to leave the bedroom." He finally said, getting to the point that he may want some space.

This was completely the opposite.

Jiro's eyes widened in guilty shock, he turned over and sat up quickly, but he never made eye contact with his 'Susugi san'. Kaya looked at him, slightly concerned as to that fact he had not been sleeping at all, and worst of all it looked at all he didn't even want to look at him, this troubled him, had he done something wrong? He never meant to hurt Jiro if he had, he'd admit that he'd been stubborn with him sometimes, even harsh, but he would never do it without a good reason. "Jiro?" He said to him quietly, a lot worried now.

And that's when Jiro's eyes met his, in the moonlight, the curtains gave way to the slit of the moonlight ray that danced across his eyes that made his dark and crystal blue eyes make it seem something from a type of heaven, in this moonlit shade, he was pure to his nature, there was something about the moon that gave wolves that final touch. But there was something else clear on his features, it made him feel guilty in a way this time, he was more than concerned when he saw how exhausted he strangely looked and how he looked a bit uncomfortable to the point of being distressed in some way. But why?

"Are you sick? Jiro..?" Kaya put a hand to where he was clutching the sheets to the point where his knuckles turned white, he was talking calm, he wanted Jiro to know that a calm atmosphere was all he needed to break the tension, Jiro locked eyes with him completely, longing written there and his movements proved to be clenching his knees and thighs together oddly. He shook his head no, and looked down to their hands, Kaya had suddenly noticed that his ears and tail had appeared, they usually did when Jiro was being himself along with Kaya and other times when he was nervous and shy, and most of all aroused, he had also noticed how his cheeks had become increasingly pink.

"Jiro, if I've done something wrong, please tell me-"

"You haven't done anything wrong." Jiro said cutting off Kaya's worries quickly.

"Then what's with your odd behaviour tonight?" Kaya was noticing how Jiro's body language seemed to squirm a little when he asked, his ears and tail, was the cutest sight, and he totally wanted to just hold him and shower him with his love, but he kept in check with his urges.

"I-I…" Jiro stumbled on his words.

"Yes?.." Kaya urged on leaning in to him, Jiro decided it was now or never to get his feelings across at this moment.

"I… Need you." Jiro finally said, face completely red, and his wolf hormones reacted to that.

Kaya sweat dropped.

"You're in heat again aren't you?"

"…Yeah…" Jiro said sheepishly and quietly, extremely embarrassed.

Kaya sweat dropped, but sighed in relief none the less.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" He finally asked him, Jiro's expression turned a bit sad and shy.

"Well… You've been awfully busy Susugi san, and we haven't done _that _in a while, and I didn't want you to think of me as so needy sometimes because my instincts take on as a wolf, sometimes it feels wrong to disturb you…" He closed his eyes in embarrassment no matter how much he urged for Kaya to take him like he would right now.

He looked at him, and pulled Jiro's chin to look up at him with his free hand that was not already holding Jiro's, Jiro opened his eyes in shock and stared at Kaya's light blue ones.

"Your not needy, it's only natural for you, I understand, but I don't have a problem with it, you shouldn't be afraid to ask something for me, or suddenly be embarrassed by it." Kaya said hopelessly to him, this put a little smile on Jiro's face when Kaya placed a small kiss on his forehead. "And besides, if this is what you really want-"He suddenly layed Jiro down on the bed and pinned him carefully. "-Then I would be more than happy to lead this one." Jiro looked at him lovingly, eyes half lidded.

"I'm really lucky to have you Kaya Susugi." Jiro said lovingly, lust and wolf like mating instincts activating in his hormones.

"Then please _bother_ me." Kaya growled to him as he nipped and kissed his neck. Jiro moaned and looked to the side, scared that Tarou might have heard them supposedly being fast asleep next to the bed, but to his relief he had gone from his post, which put reassurance Jiro could let all that sexual frustration out.

Kaya ran his hands over Jiro's shirtless body, his tail wrapping round Kaya's leg, he squirmed under Kaya's touch, as he wouldn't leave an ounce of Jiro's skin untouched, The ray of moonlight finding his eyes again, making them dilated in pleasure, screaming Kaya's name. He was going to make sure Jiro was going to have the long night he was waiting for.

Well! I hope you enjoyed the first ever fanfiction of Three Wolves Mountain to be posted on ! I had recently fallen in love with this Manga (well some time ago, but I wanted to finally write some fanfiction now!) And could you believe there wasn't a category for Three Wolves Mountain? XD So I had to request a category especially for it myself, so you are all welcome Three Wolves mountain fans~ 3 Now we have a category to post lots of fanfiction for them and share the Kaya and Jiro loves! So go ahead and get writing if you love this book and pairing!

A cute fluff slight smut one shot we totally need right now, and don't forget to comment/review this one-shot and I will write more! I know Christmas is coming up… Please be nice with any critics, I'm still getting the hang on keeping up with writing fanfiction for my favourite pairings~

Thankyou for your cooperation!

Deathangel Katsumi~


End file.
